De la pensée au désir
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: "Tu y as déjà pensé ? - Pensé à quoi ? - A avoir un bébé génie, un jour." Reid envisage la possibilité qu'il ait un enfant.


**De la pensée au désir**

_« Tu y as déjà pensé ? »_

_« Pensé à quoi ? »_

_« A avoir un bébé génie, un jour. »_

Spencer Reid avait déjà envisagé la possibilité qu'il ait un enfant. Après mûre réflexion, il avait décidé de ne pas la concrétiser.

D'abord, il n'aimait pas les enfants. Lorsque Hotch avait amené son fils au bureau, il n'avait vraiment pas compris pourquoi ses collègues s'étaient immédiatement extasiés sur le nourrisson. Pour sa part, Reid n'était pas fan des rides et de la calvitie, il l'avait dit lui-même (ce qui lui avait attiré une réprimande de Garcia). Et puis, les enfants ne l'aimaient pas non plus, puisqu'ils se mettaient à pleurer dès qu'ils le voyaient. Donc, raison n°1 : il n'aurait pas d'enfant étant donné qu'ils ne se supporteraient pas.

Ensuite, il n'avait aucun modèle qui lui permettrait d'être un bon parent. Son géniteur l'avait abandonné depuis ses dix ans, et même avant ils étaient continuellement en friction. William Reid aurait voulu un fils qui se serait intéressé au sport et aux filles, et il s'était retrouvé avec un intellectuel délicat qui était tout sauf normal. Sa mère... Et bien, c'était davantage lui qui s'était occupé d'elle que l'inverse. Et c'était une adulte...

Avec Gideon, les choses s'étaient mieux passées. Mais Gideon était parti lui aussi. Reid savait que l'homme a tendance à répéter les schémas qu'il a vécus dans ses précédentes relations interpersonnelles. Ce qui l'amenait à la raison n°2 : il n'aurait pas d'enfant étant donné qu'il ne saurait pas s'en occuper correctement et qu'il finirait par l'abandonner.

Enfin, il y avait trop de risques qu'entraînerait l'existence d'un enfant. Avec son métier de profiler, Reid savait que les enfants étaient une cible de choix pour les monstres de tout poil : les pédophiles, les sadiques sexuels... Et il fallait également rajouter les risques de la vie courante : accident de voiture, blessures ou maladies qui pourraient provoquer un handicap définitif, incendie, noyade...

Sans compter la menace inscrite dans son code génétique. _La schizophrénie se transmet par les gènes_. Reid savait ce à quoi la maladie mentale réduisait les gens, à quoi elle les condamnait. Il avait vu sa propre mère sombrer jour après jour, sans aucun espoir de guérir. Et il refusait d'infliger la vue de sa possible descente dans la folie à un enfant innocent. Tout comme il refusait de voir son propre enfant développer la maladie. Raison n°3 : il n'aurait pas d'enfant parce qu'il ne voulait pas le voir souffrir.

Et puis JJ était tombé enceinte.

C'était définitivement une situation étrange : JJ était _gravide_. Un organisme étranger se développait dans son utérus, un peu comme si elle souffrait d'une tumeur (mais Reid ne lui avait pas dit ça parce qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle le prendrait bien). Et elle en était _heureuse _! Heureuse alors qu'elle se trouvait à peu près dans la même situation que le cosmonaute d'_Alien _! Non, vraiment, Reid ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Quand il avait été lui rendre visite à la maternité, JJ rayonnait littéralement. Il lui avait fait les félicitations d'usage, bien qu'il ait vu à quoi ressemblait Henry : le teint vaguement rougeâtre, légèrement bouffi et aussi ridé que Jack. Il s'était senti un peu consterné : comment pouvait-on aimer _ça _?

Et puis JJ lui avait dit : « Tu veux le tenir ? »

Là, il avait eu peur. Il allait laisser tomber Henry sur la tête et le tuer ou Henry allait se réveiller et il se mettrait à hurler quelque chose allait _forcément _mal tourner...

Mais Henry s'était retrouvé dans ses bras sans encombre, et il était tout _chaud_. Reid avait ressenti une drôle d'impression au niveau de l'estomac, à mi-chemin entre la nausée et le vertige. Et la seule pensée qu'il avait en tête était : _c'est le bébé de JJ_.

Il aimait vraiment beaucoup JJ. À la fois comme la sœur aînée qu'il n'avait pas et... autrement. Gideon devait l'avoir senti quand il lui avait suggéré de l'emmener à un match des Redskins, mais ça n'était pas allé au-delà. Et maintenant, il avait son bébé dans les bras.

Il savait que c'était complètement, absolument irrationnel et pourtant il aimait Henry _parce que _c'était le bébé de JJ. Il était le prolongement de son ADN. Il aurait ses cheveux et peut-être son sourire. Il serait lui-même tout en étant elle.

Pendant qu'il réalisait ceci, JJ lui avait annoncé qu'elle et Will voulaient qu'il devienne le parrain de leur fils. Qu'il fasse partie de sa vie.

« Si jamais il nous arrive quelque chose, ce sera à toi et à Garcia de vous assurer que cet enfant aille à Yale. »

« Tu veux aller à Yale, Henry ? » avait dit Spencer, surpris par le ton sucré de sa voix. « N'aie pas peur, je peux te faire entrer où tu veux rien qu'avec un coup de téléphone. »

JJ avait eu un petit rire et avait tendu la main pour caresser la joue de son fils. Reid souriait lui aussi, l'estomac toujours contracté par son drôle de vertige. Mais c'était un vertige agréable. Provoqué par le fait qu'il se sentait bien. JJ lui faisait confiance au point de lui demander de veiller sur une partie d'elle-même. Sur une future _personne_.

_« Tu y as déjà pensé ? »_

_« Pensé à quoi ? »_

_« A avoir un bébé génie, un jour. »_

Spencer Reid avait déjà envisagé la possibilité qu'il ait un enfant. Mais ce fut après avoir tenu Henry dans ses bras qu'il commença à en éprouver le désir.

_Dans l'amour, on est un parce que l'amour nous unit, deux parce que l'amour nous respecte, trois parce que l'amour nous dépasse – Anonyme_

**Merci de laisser des reviews**


End file.
